Monkey Teen: Unknown Sex
by Fiery101
Summary: Sprx and Nova are now a couple, they made out in a semi-sexual way, and everyone else believes that they were *ahem* read and find out. Spova


Around the campus at Shuggazoom Academy, Nova was sitting on the top of a hill, looking up at the clouds. Just then, Sprx walked up behind her.

Sprx: Hey Nova.

Nova turns to Sprx.

Nova: Hey Sprx.

Sprx: Is it okay if I sit next to you?

Nova: Sure.

Sprx sat on the ground right next to Nova.

Sprx: Listen Nova, I know we've been dating for the passed two weeks and I wanna give you something.

Nova: What is it?

Sprx takes out a small velvet box and he gave it to Nova. She opens it and she was surprised of what she had seen. It was a small heart-shaped golden necklace that was engraved "S & N 4eva".

Nova: Aw Sprx, you shouldn't have.

Sprx: You really like it?

Nova puts on the necklace.

Nova: Yeah, I love it. It's beautiful.

Sprx: Glad to hear that.

Sprx could see some tiny tears in Nova's bright pink eyes. He gently wipes them off with his tail and focusly looked at her. He places his hand on her left cheek.

Sprx: I love you, Nova.

Nova: I love you too, Sprx.

Sprx and Nova both leaned forward for a passionate kiss. Seconds later, Sprx places his hand on the side of Nova's breast area and his other hand on her upper thigh. Both of Nova's legs went between his and her hands were placed flat on the ground. They broke apart.

Nova: Sprx, why are you...

Sprx quickly let go of his hands off of Nova.

Sprx: Oh, sorry.

Nova: It's okay.

Sprx: Well, I guess I should be going.

Nova: Yeah, me too.

Sprx: Well, I guess I'll see you later.

Nova: 'K, bye.

They both got up and walked back to their dorm.

--

When Nova got to the girls' dorm, she enters the girls lounge and saw Fiery, Aqua, Destiny, and Desire smirking and looking at her. Nova became confuse.

Nova: Hey guys.

Aqua: We just saw you.

Nova: What?

Fiery: Yeah, we just saw you and Sprx outside together.

Nova: You spied on us?!

Desire: Yeah, we did.

Destiny: And I have a question for you. Were you and Sprx having sex?

Nova: What?! Hell no, me and Sprx were just making out!

The girls didn't believe her.

Fiery: Yeah, a likely story. We saw Sprx "touching" you.

Nova: He just doesn't know what he was...

Aqua: Face it, Nova. You and Sprx were having se...

Nova becomes furious.

Nova: Look, we didn't have sex, alright?! You gotta believe me!

The girls nervously backs away a little.

Fiery: OK, no need to get...

Nova ignores them and she ran to her room with tears in her eyes.

Destiny: She seems upset.

Aqua: Maybe we should go talk to her.

Fiery: No, let's leave her alone for a while.

They all sat down on the couch, feeling guilty.

Desire: So what are we gonna do?

Fiery: I don't really know.

--

At Nova's room, Nova was sitting on her bed, looking at the necklace she gotfrom Sprx. She heard knocking on the door.

Nova: Who is it?

Jinmay: It's me, Jinmay.

Nova: Come in.

Jinmay opens the door and enters in. She sat on the bed right beside her.

Jinmay: I've heard what happened between you and Sprx. Can you tell me what's going on?

Nova began speaking in a sad voice.

Nova: Well, me and Sprx made out and Fiery, Aqua, Desire, and Destiny spied on us. They said that we were having sex and I tried to tell them that we didn't, but they won't believe me.

Jinmay gave out a big sigh.

Jinmay: I understand, Nova. So you're upset because they told you about the sex thing?

Nova: Maybe.

Jinmay: Alright, how about I'll go talk to the girls about this? Is that OK with you?

Nova: Yeah, I guess.

Jinmay left Nova's room and head out to the girls lounge.

--

Back at the girls lounge, the girls were still sitting there and Jinmay walked up to them.

Jinmay: Well, I talked to Nova.

Desire: How is she?

Aqua: Is she still upset?

Jinmay: Yes, she is. And look, she really didn't have sex with Sprx.

Fiery: OK, I think we get it.

Jinmay: And I think you should all go apologize to her.

Destiny: Yeah, I think we should.

Nova came into the girls lounge.

Fiery: Hey Nova?

Nova: Yeah?

Fiery: Look, we just wanna say we're sorry for this whole thing.

Nova: All of you guys?

Aqua: Yeah, we are. Will you forgive us.

Nova smiles.

Nova: Yes. Apology accepted.

The girls all hugged together.

--

At night, Sprx and Nova were in Nova's room sitting together on her bed, talking to each other.

Sprx: So Nova, did they actually apologized to you for not believing in you?

Nova: They did. And I accepted it.

Sprx: Oh, well that's good.

Nova: Sprx, I know that we did made-out like that, but I think we should...

Sprx: We should what?

Nova: We should not do that again for a while. I'm not ready for that kind of sexual relationship, I just wanna wait until I am.

Sprx: I understand. We could still, you know... do this?

Sprx's head went closer to Nova's and he passionately kisses her on her soft lips, but this time, he didn't sexually touch anywhere on her body. She kisses him back and seconds later, they broke apart. They looked at each other and smiled.

Nova: I guess we could.

Sprx: Well, time for us to go to bed. 'Night Nova.

Nova: Goodnight Sprx.

Sprx and Nova kissed each other again, with more passion than before. Nova leans back and lays on her bed with Sprx on top of her, while continuing kissing for a few more minutes. They broke apart and stared at each other. Then, Sprx slowly gets off of Nova and left her room and she goes to sleep.


End file.
